pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/Stand by Me (1)
PokeProblems | Volume 2, Chapter 1 A Pokémon Academy Production… ANDERSON. Students walk up to the newly remodeled Hoenn Pokemon Academy. The students who were walking up to the newly remodeled school, where all wearing uniforms. The Hoenn Pokemon Academy had a brand-new name since it was remodeled. The school was now called George Washington High School. It even had that plastered on a sign in front of the school. The school had been expanded and was much bigger then it was before. It had only been two weeks, but the school was different then what it was, but the new improvements to school where to make the students feel safe. Miya walked off her bus, and she saw her friend Mira standing there lost and confused. Miya and Mira had been friends ever since childhood, and have always gotten alone with one another. Mira had shoulder-length straight black hair. One of the new requirements for the school now was that the students had to wear a uniform. Their new uniforms consisted of either a long black sweater with a crest of the school mascot Dragonite on it, or a short sleeve black shirt that also had the crest on it. The boys were wearing light brown tan pants, and the girls were wearing a white and black plaid colored skirt. However, female students had the option of wearing pants. Miya wraps her arms around her friend, as she was happy to see her. The two friends, giggle and hug one another. Miya was impressed with Mira's outfit as she thought she looked good. Both girls were wearing the short sleeve uniform shirts and had a white t-shirt underneath it. "New, semester, new style?" Mira said. "I wanted to do something different. I can't believe we have to wear these hideous uniforms." Mira complained. The two girls started walking, as Mira's twin brother, Max was walking alongside them. Max was wearing the long sleeve uniform shirt option. He had short, straight black hair and got along with his twin sister. "I don't know sis, the uniform kind of fits you." Max insulted, which caused Miya to laugh. Mira felt insulted, but she just grunted as she walked up the steps of the school. None of them where ready to enter the dangers of HIgh School. Josh walked with Chroma, Misaki, Hitoshi, Grace, and Dakota. Josh just couldn't keep the excitement that he was feeling to himself. So he danced around. Due to the fact that he was a senior, he was only months away from graduating and he couldn't be more thrilled. Josh turns around and puts his hands on Hitoshi's shoulders, only to shake him in the process. "I can't believe we only have five more months, until we graduate, Hitoshi." Hitoshi glared at him. Josh could tell that him touching him, only made things worse so he backed away. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you." He said, he continued to walk away, as everyone just laughed it off. Anderson looked around. He felt uncomfortable with how different the school felt. There was something about it, that just seemed off to him. "Is it me or does something feel very different about the school?" He asked, only to turn around and see both Grace and Dakota. Grace tilted her head to the side, thinking that Anderson was being ridiculous. "Why would you say that? You know that the school went through changes, because of what Anderson and Quinten did at the dance." Grace asked. Anderson and Quinten had gotten caught, thanks to video surveillance. But luckily, Birch went easy on them, because he was already fed up with all the delinquent behavior in the school. "Don't remind us. "Quinten said, coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Grace. But Grace quickly takes his arm off her and awkwardly walks in front. Quinten was puzzled but shrugged it off as her not liking PDA. "Three weeks of detention, community service and lunch duty is enough." Quintene explained to them. Anderson sees Samael waiting for him, on the steps of the front of the school. Samael was looking quite handsome, as he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket and looking sleazy. Anderson and Samael had been dating for two weeks now, and the two of them were still in there honeymoon stage. "Aww, I think you look kind of buggy with a hairnet trapped around your hair." "Har-har." Quinten replied. He didn't really like Anderson's boyfriend all too much, because of the reputation that he had. "Babe!" Anderson said. Anderson runs up to the steps of the school and hugs his boyfriend. Anderson kisses Samuel, while Anderson's friends looked at them in disgust. "We gotta go, we don't want to catch aids." Grace said. They all passed by Anderson and Quinten, and gave them a confused look, thinking that Anderson was dating someone out of his league. Anderson felt guilty, as he wanted his friends to like him. But Samael glared a them, as he didn't like them either. "I don't think they like me." "Of course they'll like you. They just need to get to know you." Anderson reassured him. Samael shrugged his shoulder, and went back to kissing his boyfriend. The two stood there, making out with one another, as the the students passed by. But all Anderson could think about was trying to get his friends to like him. "Stand by Me" Part One Written by: Hello 12 and Deutschland1871 Starring: Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan Classic Gone Retro as Samael Golem2.76 as Josh Smith Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane Musicromo as Miya Brunson SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo WaqueKoala 2.0 as Grace Johnson Nintendo as Professor Elm Nintendo as Professor Birch n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore Deutschland1871 as Riley Houston R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf Hello12 as Aiesha Lawrence Sharp as Alyssa Mara the Wolf as Mira MISAKI. Misaki turns around and runs up to her boyfriend Chroma. She was happy to see the boy, because she hadn't seen him all winter long. Chroma was off on his Pokemon Trainer Adventures, while Misaki was spending time with her siblings. Chroma picks Misaki up and twirls her around in a circle. They then almost try to kiss, only to be stopped the Professor Birch. "No PDA, or the two of you will be suspended." Birch reminded the two of them, as he walks away. Chroma and Misaki stick their tongues out, at the old man and proceed to looking at each other with a loving glaze in their eyes. "Who cares about him. How was your winter break?" He asked. "Same old, same old. Spending time with my family. The usual. How about yourself?" She said in a nonchalant way. SHe loved spending time with her family, and it was something that she usually did, so it wasn't all to special to her, when did that. Chroma shrugged. "I had some fun with my family, traveled to different dimensions, caught some delta Pokemon, went to Torren, Holon and spent time with Scarlet, Melas and Spirit. It was an awesome time." Chroma chuckled, but Misaki didn't know rather or not if he was telling the truth. "Sounds like someone had a fun time." She said. The girl slowly looks down at her schedule as she found out some news, regarding her locker. "Not me, I found out that my locker is being renovated, so I have to share a locker with someone for the time being." She said. "Look on the bright side." Chroma explained putting his hands on her shoulder and looking into her beautiful colored eyes. "You get to make a new friend." He chuckled. Misaki rolled her eyes. "That was the last thing I wanted to happen." She lied. In truth, Misaki wished that she had more friends, because she felt very lonely at times. But she always felt like she drove people away. She started thinking about what her locker partner would be like, and started thinking of the worst of them. "Ugh, what i get someone terrible, like Khu or something…" She shivered in fear. MISAKI. Miya walked down the newly remodeled hallways. The hallways where had television screens plastered on the walls, as the new walls were painted eggshell white. The lockers had even been recolored to match the school colors, orange, and turquoise. The newly built hallways were filled with students from all different ages. It was loud and noisy, with some of the students reading their schedules from their smartphones. As she was walking by, Anderson and Quinten, members of the school student council appeared on the television screens. Just like a lot of the other students, they too weren't impressed by the new rules. But they knew that they had to obey them and felt like there was no reason to object to them. "Welcome back Dragonites to the Hoenn Pokemon Academy…" Anderson said. "Or should we say welcome to George Washington High for short. That's right our school has gone through a name change" Quinten finished Anderson's sentence, as the two boys were reading from a projector. "As you can see, our school has gone through "There were a lot of changes since the fire at the winter formal," Quinten said. "One of those changes include a whole onslaught of new rules," Anderson said. "If you pay attention to the school, you can see a lot of the new rules, including some of the changes that have been made," Quinten said. As he finished talking, a bullet list of the school's new rules appeared: All students must wear uniforms. There are metal detectors everywhere in the school, each classroom has one too. There are cameras everywhere. Students can't have smartphones, tablets or other technology devices out unless it's for school. Security is tighter and there are security guards everywhere. All clubs must be supervised by a teacher. No PDA. Miya was too busy looking at her phone and didn't watch where she was going. As she was walking a guy with icy blue eyes and short messy blonde hair bumped into the girl, sending her phone lying on the ground, which caused it to crack. Due to the new school rules, the boy had to have his hair slicked back with grease. He was wearing the short-sleeved uniform and like all the other boys, brown cargo pants. Miya opens her mouth, as she was shocked to see her phone cracked. "My phone!" She shouted. Miya was angry, so she shoved the boy. "What the hell was that for?" The boy asked. He thought that it was rude, that he was being pushed. The Caucasian boy glared at the innocent young girl. You could tell that he was older than her, just by him standing next to her. "I don't know you bumped into me," Miya said. "Well…" He started. He folded his arms together. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were on your phone, and not looking, I wouldn't be bumping into you, now would I?" He asked. He was getting fed up just by talking to her, but his anger soon dwindled because he thought he was wasting his time, talking to someone younger. "Well boo who. Who are you anyway?" Derek slowly began walking away. However, he felt like he wasn't done speaking to her. Since he liked speaking to the girl, even though he was a usually quiet person, he turned around and looked at her. "My name is Derek Snyder, and it's too bad that you rude because I thought you were cute." Derek turns back around, and he begins walking away. Miya was taking a back. She had never been called cute before. "Did he just call me cute?" A dark-skinned black girl and an Asian girl walk past Miya. The black girl had a large afro, which was allowed in the school's new dress code, and the Asian girl had her hair in pigtails. They witnessed the whole thing that was going on between Derek and Miya and thought that the whole thing was hilarious. "He probably meant that because you look like a little girl." The black girl said, her name was Aiesha Lawrence, and she was wearing a short sleeve uniform and a plaid skirt. "I mean with someone as flat as you, I don't think that you could ever get a guy." Aiesha insulted, as her and her friend Alyssa laughed, walking down the hallway. Miya felt down. She was feeling sad, and looked down at her shirt, trying to see if what they said about her was true. "Am I flat?" Miya asked. "Is who flat?" Mira asked. Mira was Miya's best friend and a girl who had always gone to the Hoenn Pokemon Academy. Mira had short length black hair, which was okay, according to the school's new dress code. Mira was wearing a long-sleeved uniform short. Following behind the black-haired girl, was Khu, Cole and Enzo, Miya's other friends. "Me." Miya wondered. "Aiesha and Alyssa pretty much said that my boobs are flat," Miya explained. After she said that, her four friends stared at the girl's chest, to see if what she was worried about was true, and well...they didn't think that she was lying per say. "I mean...I've seen bigger," Cole said. Mira slaps Cole's chest. "Shut up Cole!" "What? Cole is telling the truth. Her boobs are flat." Enzo said. Enzo had no chill about the subject and was just telling it how it was. Since Enzo said that, it made Mira pretty upset. Mira wasn't going to just stand here and listen to the insults that the boys were dishing out about her friend. "You guys, stop being so rude. Who cares if Miya doesn't have the biggest boobs? She's only fourteen." Miya appreciated that Mira was standing up for her, but that didn't stop Miya from looking down at her shirt and feeling disappointed in herself. "Thanks, guys...but I don't think that's going to help. If I'm going to get an older guy like Derek Snyder to like me...I have to look older." Miya formed a confident look on her face, as she gained a new mission for the semester, and that was too look older to get a boyfriend. "It's what I guess…" She sighed. Mira turns around and walks over towards her locker, only to see Misaki standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. MIsaki was happy about her new locker, after the renovations toMisaki looked down the hallway and saw Miya. "Oh hell no, I don't want to share lockers with her." Misaki walks up to the the two girls turns around and smiles. "I'm your new locker mate." Misaki explained to her, letting her know what the new situation at hand was. "I might not want to, share lockers with you, but the school is making us. Something about budget cuts." She said. There was something about Miya that Misaki didn't like, and most of it was due to Miya's chipper personality. Miya wasn't too thrilled about it either, and looked down. She sighed as she almost wanted to puke at the thought of sharing lockers with that ice queen. "But, I don't want to share a locker with you. No offense, but you're terrible." Miya insulted, and Misaki took offense to that. "Thank you for the compliment." Misaki smiled. "And you're not the bees knees yourself. So why don't you turn around and shove it." She replied. The girl turns around and slowly walks away, leaving Miya there to feel sorry for herself. Miya sighs as Misaki walks off. ANDERSON. The next bell rang and Anderson sat next to Quinten, Dakota and Grace. The four of them all had class together, which was a good thing, because the four of them where friends, despite the history that they had together. Anderson had been thinking about what his boyfriend said earlier, and he wanted to talk with them about it. "We need to talk." Grace was happy that someone mentioned that. She had been wanting to talk about this homework assignment for a while, as she was looking down at it. "About this history assignment? I mean who gives homework on the first day?" Grace asked. "I'm more angry at the fact that were learning about World War II again. We get it, Hitler was bad." Anderson ranted. He wished that he could talk to the school board, about teaching the students some new material, because what they had been teaching them was getting quite boring to him. Anderson shrugged and made a "WTF" face. "No, not about that. I'm talking about me and Samael. Why don't you guys like him?" Grace, Dakota and Quinten look at each other, wondering what was wrong with there friend, for asking such a ridiculous question. "Why in the hell would you ask that? Have you seen him?" Grace asked. "He's a drug dealer." Dakota reminded him. "He's a total creep." Grace said. "And he wears a leather jacket. Who besides people in the 1950s wear leather jackets? Talk about a complete fashion violation." Quinten said. Everyone gave him the side eye, as they found his comment about the boy to be quite strange. Quinten looked at them back, and he knew that he had to defend himself. Anderson was tired of hearing all these insults about his boyfriend, and just wanted things to be civil. Anderson took in a deep breath, as he didn't want to get too upset. "Guys, please. He's my boyfriend, and you are all my friends. I want the two of you to at least, try and get along." Anderson's friends thought about it for a second, and all looked at one another. They came to a realization on what they want to do and decided to tell Anderson, because they loved him. "Fine, we can meet him." Quinten said. "Yeah, if you think he's great, then maybe he is." Dakota shrugged. That made Anderson smile. He was happy to hear his friends tone of voice change, after everything that had happened with them. Anderson gets up and hugs all of his friends, as class was still going on. He quickly sits back down, as he didn't want to get in trouble. "That you guys so much! NOw, I was thinking why don't we do something at Sawsbucks?" He asked, and him and his friends begin there conversation about what they were going to do at night. MISAKI. The black haired girl rushed into Professor Elm's office, wanting to know if she can change her locker. Misaki and Miya just didn't get along, and she didn't want to share lockers with her. "It's bad enough that I sit next to her in Biology, but sharing lockers with her, I don't want that Professor Elm! Can I please get a new locker partner?" She begged the man. Professor Elm just shrugged his shoulders, as he was busy filling out some paperwork on his desk. He quickly looks at Misaki, hoping that he could help resolve this issue in a flash. "I'm sorry Misaki, but there's no other lockers available at the moment. You're just going to have to work out your issues with her." "Are you sure about that Elm? Is there really nothing else I can do?" She asked, still having a little hope for it, even smiling a bit, which was rare for the girl. "I'm sorry." Elm regretted to inform the girl, which only made Misaki disappointed, that she wasn't able to get the thing that she really wanted. Which she was used to in her sad, sad, life. Misaki rolled her eyes at the man, as the bell rang. Misaki really wanted to get a new locker, but it looked like that option wasn't available, no matter how much she begged for it. ANDERSON. Anderson sees his boyfriend was walking down the hallway, holding a clipboard in his hand, and doing some work for student council. As he was doing that, a boy with dark amber hair, that matched the color of his eyes walked followed Anderson. The boy was sort of a revolutionist, so he was wearing his uniform inside out, wanting to stick it to the man, in this case Birch. "President, Myan. I would like to have a word with you." "What is it?" Anderson asked sounding exhausted. He wasn't really paying attention to the 5'5" tall ninth grade, instead focusing on his work and his plans with his boyfriend/friends later tonight. The boy had a lot that he wanted to say, especially with the way the school was being ran and wanted to do something about it. So he thought that coming to talk to Anderson would be the best course of action. The boy was a little nervous, but he shrugged it off and looked straight at the student council president, to tell him what he wanted. "I was thinking, we need to do something about Birch's dictatorship. He's gone to far." "Who are you again?" Anderson asked, as he hadn't seen this student before in his six months of attending George Washington Academy. "The name is Riley Houston. Future Kaiser of Hoenn." Riley smiled, as he was holding a briefcase in his hands. Unlike other students who had backpacks, Riley used a briefcase to carry all of his belongings in. "Riley, do whatever you want. Start a revolution or a club or something. I'm just really busy and can't do this right now." He said. Anderson didn't know what he just said would cause a lot of trouble in the future, but Anderson just wanted him off his back. Riley smiled. "Thank you Mr. Myan." Riley runs off, as he was super happy. Riley had plans, and ideas for how he was going to change George Washington High School, from Birch's in his own opinion "dictatorship." As the annoying boy went away, Anderson looked up and saw his boyfriend. Seeing Samael made him happy as he approaches him. Anderson kisses Samael on the cheek and Samael giggles. "Oh hey, babe." He said. Samael wraps his arms around Anderson and the two begin walking down the hallway. "What are you doing here? You know, PDA isn't allowed...there's camera everywhere." "Oh who cares. I'm just happy I get to see you." Anderson said, causing Samael to blush the two glance at each other as the bell for the next class rings. "I also wanted to tell you, that I've asked my friends, and they want to get to know you better, by going to Sawsbucks, later tonight." "Sawsbucks? That's a little to mainstream for me Anderson." "I know, but I think it'll be fun. Don't you think?" Samael was a little hesitant to accept his request, but he knew that it would be a good thing at the same, so he smiled. "Alright. I'll go." "Yay, you're the best boyfriend ever." Anderson hugs his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek, which causes Samael to blush. The two walk off, and separate to there different classes, as the people in the hallway scattered. ANDERSON. The cold winter night breezed through as Anderson and Samael pulled up to Sawsbucks, late at night. Anderson was the one who was driving his Sky Blue 2018 Honda CR-V. Anderson turns to Samael, as the two of them were wearing their normal everyday street clothes. Anderson sighed, as there was something he wanted to tell his boyfriend. Anderson thought back to what his friends thought of Samael and wanted to talk to Anderson about it. "Samael, can we talk. I want to talk to you about something." Samael was shocked by this, and began wondering what it was he wanted to talk to him about. "Wait...you're pregnant?" He assumed. "I've seen a lot of movies, and I know where this conversation goes…" Anderson gave him a "WTF" face as he tried to think of why he would say something that was completely impossible. "No...that's not possible. We're both guys." He reminded him. Samael chuckled. "I know, I'm just messing with you." "You bastard." Anderson playfully shrugs his boyfriend as Samael laughs. Samael sighed and tensed up, as he was beginning to feel nervous of what was to come. Samael didn't really know his boyfriends, friends to well and didn't know what they were going to be like. "But seriously, I'm scared to meet your friends. I know like nothing about them." "That's why we're doing this thing tonight." He said. "So you can get to know them. Samael gets angry. This wasn't something that he wanted to do. Samael grabs Anderson by the arm, which leaves marks and he growls at him. Anderson had never seen this side of his boyfriend before and he was getting scared out of his mind. Samael didn't even realize that he was hurting him. "You're hurting me…" Anderson cried in pain. "I told you I didn't want to go!" Samael slaps Anderson across the face. Anderson holds his face, as the strings from the slap left a big red mark on his face. He could even till feel the sensation of the slap too. Samael looks at Anderson with a face of regret, as he felt sorry for what he did. "I didn't mean to do that…" He apologized. Samael grabs Anderson by the arm, and looks into his eyes. "Let's go in there and show them that where a good couple." He said. "Yeah…" A shocked and confused Anderson replied. Anderson and Samael get out of the car holding hands with one another, but Anderson was still trying process everything that had happened. Anderson didn't know if he should stay or if he should go, but one thing's for certain and that was Anderson still felt a deep connection to his boyfriend, even though he liked him. MISAKI. The bell rang and students started to come out of their classes. Miya was ready to get to her next class, but since she had heavy books that she had to deal with, she walked over towards her locker and opened it, only to find a horde of dirty things infesting it. "Come on Misaki, this is the second time this week. Do you really have to shove all your papers into one place?" Mira asked, pulling out crumpled up wads of paper out of their locker. Misaki shook her head as she walked up to the locker, wanting to use it. She folded her arms and looked at her in a sassy way. "Not ALL of those are mine, see this one is yours!" She pulled a single 3 by 5 inch of notepad paper which had a phone number on it. Mira deadpanned. "Thanks just a random phone number some guy gave me from literally this morning. While you have, let's see…" She dug a hand deep into the wads of paper and pulled out a handful. "Let's see what we got here! Oh an assignment from September, one from 3 weeks ago, oh and look! One from dang 2016! Why do you still have this stuff Misaki?" Misaki shrugged uncaring. "Meh, I just haven't thrown them away yet." "Why?!" Misaki shrugged again. "Just haven't got to it." "I'm gonna have a fricken aneurysm Misaki, clean up your mess!" Mira complained. The other girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, at least it's just paper and not like, something gross like rotten fruit or mold." Mira sighed. "What am I gonna do with you." She walked off, likely to go talk to Enzo or Miya, Misaki digs out some of the papers. Maybe she has a point, I do have some useless trash in here. Misaki looked down the hall where Mira walked down. She rolled her eyes, shoving the paper into a trash can. ANDERSON. Anderson, Samael, Grace, Quinten and Dakota sat at a circular table at the Sawsbuck Cafe. The group hadn't been chatting and things where very awkward. You could tell things where awkward, because of the intense silence that filled the air. People passed by them, as they awkwardly looked at each other. Dakota couldn't handle the silence anymore, so she decides to break it. "So Samael how is the drug business going?" "Dakota." Anderson said, not wanting to get Samael any more upset then he obviously was. Anderson glanced at him to see if he was upset, which Samael was. Samael gets up out of his seat and starts to walk off. "I'm out of here." He turned around and said. "Wait." Anderson gets up and follows his boyfriend. Anderson wraps his arm around Samael, so he can reassure him, that things were going to be alright. But they weren't as Samael was pissed off. "They didn't mean it." "Of course they meant it." Samael said. "You know they did." Grace, Quinten and Dakota get up out of there seats and walk over towards Samael. They didn't understand what the big deal was, as all she was doing was making a joke to break the tension. "Relax, buddy." Quinten said. "Yeah, she didn't mean it." Grace said. Quinten tries to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she quickly rejects it, by shrugging it off. "I was only kidding." Dakota explained, feeling that maybe the joke she made was a little too far. "Whatever, I don't have time for snobs." Samael glares at them and turns around. Anderson looks at his friends with an angry look on the boys face. They tried to walk up to him, to let them know that he was sorry, but he just shook his teary eyed head and walked off. The rest of them sigh, as Anderson left the cafe, to go chase after his boyfriend. His friends regretting being mean to him sort of, as there suspensions about him, seemed kind of true with the way he rushed off. MISAKI Misaki was hanging out with Chroma in his room, while the cold winter moon shown through the windows, a light snow "Hey Chroma, can I ask you a question before I go?" Misaki asked. Chroma looked up from one of his many assignments on his desk. "Sure, what's up?" He turned around on a swivel chair. "Am I messy?" Chroma was a tad confused. "Messy? What do you mean?" Misaki scratched the back of her neck. "Like, I got into an "argument" with Mira today about our locker. She says it's messy, but it doesn't seem that bad." Chroma tapped his chin. "Well, I haven't seen your locker. But you seem clean enough, if it's anything like your room it should be fine." "Haha, well… yeah." Misaki awkwardly laughed, avoiding the complete disaster that is here closet. "Either way, perhaps you and Mira can find some common ground on something, you know like something you both like," Misaki smiled and gave Chroma a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Chroma! I'll see what I can do." "No problem Misaki. Now I gotta get this assignment done." MISAKI. Mira was quite shocked, when the next morning, she opened the locker to find that it was shiny and spotless! "Oh wow, Misaki must've cleaned it out! She did a great job." "Thank you! It took me bit, but I think it was worth it." Misaki graciously said, but she ended up scaring Mira out of her shoes. "Jesus Misaki, next time warn someone before you sneak up in them!" Mira scolded like a mom. Misaki rolled her eyes, feeling a little sarcastic that day. "Sorry mom! I'll do better next time promise!" She mocked, doing puppy dog eyes to enhance the sarcasm. Mira laughed at the teenage girl imitating a small child. "Shut up Misaki, looks like you took my complaining to heart though. Dang, I'll have to complain more often… maybe I could get Enzo to do stuff using it." "Definitely try it! Boys are so easy to manipulate! It's almost a little sadistic, but it's funny at the same time." At that moment, Misaki and Mira smiled, finally finding common ground. Feeling pleased with themselves, the two departed to their next class. ANDERSON. Anderson chased after Samael who walked down the road of Route 118. Route 118 was populated with various POkemon from water types, to flying types, to even water types that swam in the ocean. Samael kept walking until he looked at the outskirts of the beat and bended down. He could tell that Samael was following him as he heard the same footsteps that came from Anderson's noisy shoes. "Why are you following me?" "Because. I want to apologize, for my friends behavior." Anderson said. "I'm super sorry." Samael was pissed. Samael agressily turns around, grabs Anderson and pushes him to a nearby tree. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Samael shouted at the boy. Samael punches Anderson in the face, and when Anderson lands on the ground, Samael begins kicking him repeatedly with blood coming out of Samael. Samael's rage got worse, the more he kicked him as Anderson started to cry. Samael spits on Anderson and he walks off, leaving Anderson on the ground, bloody and crying. Anderson tries his hardest to get up, but his body was just to paralyzed to even do anything of the sort. The dark clouds came together and it began snowing, each snowflake falling one by one, as the temperature got colder. ANDERSON. It took Anderson a while, but he was able to finally make it back home. His hands were freezer burnt, feeling numb and hardly being able to move. There was blood everywhere, from his face and too his hands. He tried hard not to make sure that his parents weren't there, and that he was always home alone. But he was lucky that they were never there, so he walked up the stairs. Anderson finally made it to the bathroom and looked at himself. His handsome face, was messed up, he had a broken nose, both eyes where black and he looked like a mess. Anderson struggles to take his shirt off, as he wanted to see what it looked like under there. He finally manages to do that, and when he did, he saw how bloody and bruised it was. Anderson had always wanted someone to love him, and he felt that he finally got that with Samael. But he realized that he was wrong. His parents were always gone, so he hardly got to see him. His family was scattered across the world, and he was too afraid to open up to his friends. He was alone. Anderson looked at himself in the mirror in horror as he began crying tears of sadness. He just wanted to find someone to love, and he didn't think that it would end up like this. Anderson didn't know what to do next, as he stood there feeling numb. To be continued… Category:Blog posts